


Grown-ass Woman

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Issues, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: I just started watching LA by Night and I know nothing about vampires in VTM. I also don't care because Annabelle/Nelli G is so hot. Also to make this work, imagine Nelli has a gay nail set with one hand short and the other long lol
Relationships: Annabelle/Nelli G
Kudos: 12





	Grown-ass Woman

"Sweetheart," Nelli said, putting her sunglasses on," as a grown-ass woman, you need to cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it now."

Annabelle stared at her, this impossibly beautiful woman who was like some airbrushed actress who stepped out of a movie screen. Her mouth opened and her brow furrowed but before she could say anything Victor and Jasper started to get into an argument. 

"Boss, gotta gas up," Ib said, pulling off Sunset to head to a gas station. The argument, if you could call Victor getting irritated by Jasper's jokes and pointed and repeated poking, continued as they left the car to go pay. Ib got out as well, and started to get the pump ready. Only she and Nelli were left in the back seat of the SUV, and she hated how close they were. Annabelle wanted to storm off but what good would it do?

"You know what, fuck you. I'm not used to this, it's just... You don't understand. I am a grown-ass woman, it doesn't make this shit any easier!" Annabelle hissed, bloody tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She even sniffled, though she didn't want to show Nelli that weakness. And that thought made her mad too. Why should she play their game? She had always made it a point to be radically vulnerable!

Nelli turned and looked at her, the dark glasses barely reflecting Annabelle's reflection. Her jaw was set and in a split second she had her hand tangled in Annabelle's hair and was pulling her over her lap. Annabelle froze, shocked by the sudden way she was just manhandled.

"You are such a fucking brat, honey and you need to get over yourself," Nelli said, punctuating every word with a spank. Each one after the first grew harder and harder. Annabelle squirmed and cursed in pain but at the same time she didn't pull herself away. She knew that she could have hurt Nelli bad, she could have turned her face and bit at her stomach or tried to rip a leg off. Not that she had ever tried that before but in the stupid amateur tests she and Ellenore did she knew she was strong enough.

But Annabelle let Nelli pin her down and spank her like a child. She could feel a different kind of hunger start to build up in her belly and her cunt and that was almost more embarrassing than getting an actual spanking. The fact that she liked this, that she liked Nelli treat her this way and hurt her like that made her want to run away but she stayed. Each smack made her undead heart beat faster and she could feel herself start to get wet. Annabelle bit the inside of her mouth, trying not to say anything or moan or grunt or reveal that she liked this.

"Maybe you aren't grown, maybe you're just a fucking idiot," Nelli added, backhanding Annabelle's ass. she sounded angry but slightly amused. Annabelle closed her eyes and then moaned without thinking. Her face burned in embarrassment after, and the spanking stopped for a moment. She could see Ib standing at the pump next to the car, but she hoped that she couldn't see her, not like this.

Nelli started to hit her ass again, only this time she rubbed her palm against the curve after ever few. She shoved Annabelle's thighs apart, and ran her hand between her legs. Her nails were shorter on this hand but she still raked them up her jeans and pressed them against her cunt. Then she hooked her fingers in the back of Annabelle's jeans and underwear and yanked them down without any care to the garments. There was a bit of a rip as they were forced over her hips, but Annabelle stayed still on her lap.

The spanking started again, this time without a heavy layer of denim to dull the pain. Each hit was sharp and sweet and Annabelle started moaning again. She knew that if she had still been living this would have been too much, that the way Nelli grunted with each smack was more effort she put into anything in the hours since she met her. Annabelle's eyes started to well up as she moaned and lifted her hips to ask for more. She wasn't human anymore and maybe that was a good thing. Being undead meant that she could be torn apart and fucked so hard she could forget the last couple weeks.

When Nelli started to smack her cunt, Annabelle was ripped from her thoughts and let out fraught groan. Nelli spanked her a few more times before she started to rub Annabelle's clit roughly. Her other hand kept tugging her hair and lifted her face from the car seat. Annabelle saw that Ib was right there, and she could see that she was watching, her arms crossed. The sunglasses she wore hid her expression.

"Fuck! Fuck me please, please, I need it. Just... please, I don't care," Annabelle said when Nelli moved her hand away to smack her ass again. After each hit she raked her nails down her cheek, adding to the pain.

"Brats don't get fucked when they act out," Nelli said, though her hand moved to cup Annabelle's cunt again. Her fingers rubbed and stroked right above her clit, so lightly that it was frustrating. Annabelle tried to angle her hips to get her to touch her but that just made Nelli smack her cunt hard.

"Nelli, please... Please I need you to. Please, just fuck me... Fuck! Mom please," she wailed in desperation. Nelli stopped for a moment, but Annabelle couldn't see her face with how she was pinned. She could hear her mutter a few curse words and before Annabelle could beg again, she felt her fingers shove inside of her with a brutality that almost made her dead heart beat again.

She didn't need to beg again. Nelli was fucking her hard with three fingers. It was too much but in the best possible way. She raised her face, her lips parted as she moaned, and could see Ib still standing next to the pump. Only, her hand was pressed against her cunt, as she rubbed herself through the oily mechanic coveralls she wore. It was a subtle movement, one hidden by the bulk of the SUV. Annabelle didn't even think Nelli noticed, or if Ib could see that she was caught. Annabelle started to claw at the seat, ripping the fine leather as she pushed her ass up against Nelli's hand.

"Fuck, fuck, damnit," she muttered, trying not to screw her eyes shut. She wanted to keep watching Ib but Nelli was fucking her harder now. She had taken Annabelle's reaction as a challenge to fuck her harder. Nelli had three fingers in her now, making her feel so fucking full, and she was fucking relentless. Even with how loud she was moaning, Annabelle could hear how wet she was and the sound of Nelli's hand fucking her. The thumb on her clit rubbed hard and Nelli smacked her bare ass again. Annabelle choked out a whimper, her ass so sore from the spanking but she arched up against Nelli's hands.

Nelli smacked her ass again, then gripped her hip and let her long pointed nails dig into her flesh. Annabelle was being rended apart by Nelli, bloody tears falling down her cheeks again. 

"Please... Mom... fuck.. I'm so... please," Annabelle whispered, turning away from Ib. She pressed her face into the clawed up seat and stained it with her tears. She tried to spread her legs again, and felt her jeans give way and rip. Her knees hurt as she pushed up again. Nelli squeezed her ass harder, spreading her cheeks to watch as she fucked her. She fucked her as fast as she could, something no human would tolerate or manage without injury.

Annabelle knew this was her unlife in all its glory and damnation. She started to sob as she came, her cunt squeezing so tight on Nelli's hand that she cursed her. Annabelle went limp across Nelli's lap and she forced her lungs to make her pant. The action was unnecessary since she was dead and didn't need to breathe but she wanted the comfort of artificial life. Nelli kept her hand inside her, and used her other almost tenderly stroke Annabelle's hair for a few moments. But it didn't last.

"Clean them," Nelli said shoving her fingers into Annabelle's mouth all at once. Annabelle could barely think, her body still shivering, but she started to lick and suck Nelli's fingers. Her tongue dipped between them as she tasted herself. There was a hint of metallic to it. Nelli pushed her fingers in deeper, making Annabelle nearly gag as she cleaned her finger. Her fingers started to thrust in and out of her slightly swollen lips, and Annabelle shuddered and squeezed her thighs thinking about how she was just fucked.

Nelli pulled her hand away and wiped it on Annabelle's jeans. Without another word, she shoved her off her lap and pulled out her phone. Annabelle sat up and saw her blood streaked face in the rear view mirror. She started to wipe her tears off and pulled her jeans up. They were ripped at the thighs now, but she would make it work until she could change at home. Dawn was coming and sleep would not evade her today. 

Ib finished at the pump, and Annabelle swore she could see a little wet spot between her legs as she passed the window again. She got into the car, her sunglasses still on, and reached over to the glove compartment. Ib pulled out a wintergreen car freshener and hung it off the rear view mirror. Nelli was texting on her phone, her legs crossed. Victor and Jasper were on their way back, laughing about something.

Annabelle pulled her jacket tight around herself and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this really or do more than one draft. Semi-inspired by Annabelle accidentally calling Nelli mom in episode 2 except I made it horny.


End file.
